


I Had a Premonition that We Fell into a Rhythm

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Typical Alien Power Dysfunction, F/M, Gen, Getting Their Rocks Off, Magic and Science, Maria DeLuca Positive, Nebulous Season 2, Seriously They're Just Talking About Rocks, Sexual Humor, Talking Alien Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Maria picked each alien spaceship piece up, one by one, to look at them and hold them. Now that she knew she was part alien, these were part of her, too. She had a half-memorized and only a quarter believed-in knowledge of various stones and their metaphysical healing properties, and wondered if there was anything similar on Michael’s—her—their home planet. Hustle, sure, selling colored glass to white people to help “cleanse their auras” or whatever, that was going to be a thing on every planet. Wherever there were single-celled microbes living their lives, there were some smart ones skimming some off the top of the dumb ones.But maybe the healing properties of certain stones genuinely had different effects on aliens.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No, Maria DeLuca Healing Crystals Celebration





	I Had a Premonition that We Fell into a Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> _If you wanna run away with me, I know a galaxy  
>  And I can take you for a ride  
> I had a premonition that we fell into a rhythm  
> Where the music don't stop for life  
> Glitter in the sky, glitter in my eyes  
> Shining just the way I like  
> If you're feeling like you need a little bit of company  
> You met me at the perfect time_  
> \--Dua Lipa, "Levitating"

Maria didn’t spend a lot of time in Michael’s airstream with her clothes on, it being an excellent stop for a dirty quickie. But she was lounging quite casually now while Michael showed her what he liked to call his “Space Oddities.” 

“I’m surprised that’s not your name for your dick,” Maria giggled. 

Michael gave her that smirk he had that started off incorrigibly cocky but melded into something sweet and besotted. “I thought girls didn’t like it when guys name their dicks.” 

“We don’t, but if he’s got a first name, I’d like to know it,” Maria teased, then waved a hand. “What have you got here?” 

Michael beamed as he pulled them out of the box one by one. “So, I’m fairly certain these are all spaceship pieces I found out at Foster’s ranch, but they don’t want to fit with the other pieces I’ve got, or with each other. Makes me wonder...what they are. Several smaller craft? Escape pods? Parts so damaged they won’t reattach? But I still want to keep them around.” 

“Can I touch them?” Maria asked, hand hovering over the pieces he set out. 

“Oh, yeah, go ahead. They don’t react or anything. And they’re not sharp. Well, this one is, but it’s a piece of glass. Trinitite, from White Sands.” 

Maria picked each piece up, one by one, to look at them and hold them. Now that she knew she was part alien, these were part of her, too. She had a half-memorized and only a quarter believed-in knowledge of various stones and their metaphysical healing properties, and wondered if there was anything similar on Michael’s—her—their home planet. Hustle, sure, selling colored glass to white people to help “cleanse their auras” or whatever, that was going to be a thing on every planet. Wherever there were single-celled microbes living their lives, there were some smart ones skimming some off the top of the dumb ones. 

But maybe the healing properties of certain stones genuinely had different effects on aliens. She had a sudden weird desire to _experiment_ —like, quick, call Liz! Except Liz would probably laugh at her for the totally unsubstantiated science of metaphysical crystal healing in the first place, so no go. Maria, on the other hand, didn’t think it was too much of a stretch when, a. they knew literal aliens, and b., if a pollen triggered a kind of allergic reaction that only targeted their powers. Why not certain rocks? 

She took off her bracelet and set it aside. Michael raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

“What else you got?” she asked. “I want to see if it...speaks to me.” 

Michael knew better than to question her. In some ways, his truly open mind made him the better scientist than Liz. More Mulder than Scully. 

“I’ve got a few ship fragments, but I’m pretty sure these are, like Soviet, or something, from the Cold War,” Michael said, giddily taking stuff out. 

“Ooh, don’t tell Forrest.” 

“He’s more into Nazis, but I do think he’d cream himself over USSR stuff, too,” Michael laughed, and then he pulled out a pebble, no bigger than—and about the same shape as—a piece of chewing gum. “This little guy is meteorite.” 

He handed it off to Maria, and it warmed in her hand. She did remember the metaphysical properties of meteorite: there were all different kinds, of course, purported to have different properties, but all of them were supposed to channel the energy of the universe into your hands, and could be used for clarity of purpose and to help you see the larger picture, the _universal_ picture. 

And she didn’t know how, but Maria just knew, immediately, that she could...see better. 

She brushed the bit of metal Michael had showed to with a knuckle, still holding the meteorite, and drew back like it was hot. “Nazi, yuck. I think you would make Forrest’s day with that.” 

“Um. Huh?” 

She touched the other alien pieces. 

“These are just parts of crates. Things the refugees took with them, not a part of the ship, so that’s why it’s not... This held...water, I think? This one might have been a weapon...a sword?”

Michael grabbed her hand. “Maria, how do you know this, huh?” 

“The meteorite. I think it’s boosting my powers?” 

She clutched him, next, putting her hand over his where it latched onto her wrist. “I can know anything about you. What do you want to know?” 

_About my mother. How to build a spaceship. Why I love Alex so much still. Where I come from._

Michael wrapped the pollen bracelet around Maria’s wrist again, and everything she had been able to see went dark. 

“Michael!” 

Michael squeezed her wrist, holding the bracelet to her, and he reached out to brush hair back from her face. “Until I’m positive that giving me the answers to the universe isn’t going to take _you_ away from me, DeLuca, I’m happier not knowing.” 

Maria sighed, annoyed and fond, and leaned forward to kiss him. “Fine. But look, that meteorite gave me a clarity I’ve never seen with, before. And it all got so simple, really. Like, I think I know the answer. Who are those of us with alien powers?” 

Michael eyed her warily, but answered the question. “Uh. You, me, Iz, Max, Mimi...and Rosa, I guess.” 

“And who has that alien blood protein that apparently keeps you safe from your own powers?” 

“Well, everyone except you and Mimi.” Michael was catching on. “...Who are both showing signs of memory degeneration.” 

Maria set down the meteorite with a promise that she was coming back to it, and turned her wrist up to fasten the bracelet. 

“And who, of us, have spent time inside one of those pods?” 

Michael blinked, once, twice, and then all but leapt to his feet, knocking the chair over. “You’re saying the answer is in the pods? The alien protein?” 

“It’s definitely worth a try. Remember Kyle thought I wasn't even an alien because I didn't have that protein, which Rosa does have. For the record, I don’t super want to go _in_ the pod for—” 

Michael swept her off her feet and into a kiss. “You’re a genius.” 

“No,” Maria corrected, and then laughed, arms winding around the back of his neck. “Meteorite helps you see the big picture. And the basic logic has so far escaped us precisely _because_ we’re letting the geniuses do all the thinking.” 

“I love you,” Michael said, hands warm on her back. 

“I know,” Maria replied, and winked. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "Meteor."
> 
> Also submitted with love to the RNM 18+ Discord's Maria DeLuca Healing Crystals Celebration, in appreciation of our favorite bartender and best friend! Gratitude to my fellow contributors: thanks for your hustle! 😉 Thanks especially to Tasyfa, who provided the prompt.
> 
> And I don't know who first cane up with the theory that the pods = alien protein = why powers don't cause brain damage to everyone else, I think it was Haloud but correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
